


Strip Tease

by CynicalHex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalHex/pseuds/CynicalHex
Summary: Hank receives a strip tease from Connor





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash who's mum is gay lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash+who%27s+mum+is+gay+lol).



> This was mostly to humour myself. It started out alright but then as it got to 2am, my writing took a turn, so sorry if you think the ending is shite, i was sleepy and I just wanted to get this out of my system. Anyways ENJOY!!

How did Hank find himself in this situation? This was absurd. This shouldn't be happening, yet it is. Hank guesses it all began at the Chicken Diner. After the peaceful Android revolution, Connor was free to go. And Connor chose to come back to Hank.  
  
Hank had hugged him that day, overjoyed that Connor had made it out alive. It wasn't easy, watching the news as the FBI attacked and nearly annihilated every Android alive. But the Leader, Markus, once pushed in a corner began to sing. It really opened Hank's eyes. They are alive. They're not just machines.  
  
Hank was happy Connor made it back, but he had nowhere to go. He was free from Cyberlife, but without orders he was lost. He had no one. No one but Hank. So he took him in. Sumo didn't seem to mind in the slightest. And so didn't Hank.  
  
_At first._  
  
They settled down pretty quickly. Connor claimed the couch as per Hank's insisting, even though he does not require any sleep. Connor still found himself simulating sleep, Hank sometimes waking up and finding the Android on some sort of shut down, laying down on the couch.  
  
He seemed human enough.  
  
Connor insisted on being the housewife, saying he must repay Hank somehow. Although Hank suspects Connor is doing it to shield Hank's health. The dirty surroundings and fast food can't be too good for him, but everyone's gotta die of something. Connor chose to ignore that line every time Hank brings it up, and proceeds to clean and cook meals anyways.  
  
At first Hank felt weirded out. It felt like he was using Connor as a maid. Androids were their own people now, being used for running errands and doing chores is wrong. Hank had a meltdown about this, raising his voice at Connor and stopping him by force if necessary. Connor had stopped and listened to hank, his LED circling to orange, no doubt scanning the man for a reaction. Hank didn't care.  
  
After staring at Hank the whole time he was spouting his mind, Connor had pulled a smile and answered with "But lieutenant, I want to do this. For you." He seemed sincere enough that Hank had accepted that Connor's new career choice is a housewife.  
  
Everything seemed to fall back to normal after that. Well, somewhat normal. Hank was still jobless after getting his badge revoked by Perkins, the cocksucker. At least he had a chance to express his feelings for the man by punching him in the face. Totally worth it.  
  
Connor had suggested morning runs. Hank had refused and told him to fuck off. Connor had used Sumo as blackmail and Hank had given in. Every morning the three of them participated in a half an hour run around the block. That's when things began to turn against Hank. He suspects now it was the short shorts Connor had sported on every run.  
  
Watching Connor waltz around the house in a T-shirt and sweatshorts felt different now. Hank had began to feel a pressure in his chest. If Connor had picked up on this, he didn't say a word. Hank wasn't sure how he should feel anymore. Connor wasn't his partner anymore. They were friends now, housemates even. Their conversations weren't of murder cases anymore. They were mundane.  
  
And one day, the conversation had took a turn.  
  
"Hey Connor." Hank called out as he sat on the couch. "What are your plans for the future?" He grabbed the remote to turn the TV on a random channel, not really paying it any attention as much of using it as background noise.  
  
Connor had looked at Hank with a tilted head, much like Sumo does. "Tomorrow we have our morning run at 6 a.m. After which we need to go grocery shopping for-"  
  
"That's not what I mean." Hank interrupted him. He sighed in his hand as he brushed it down his face. "I mean, in a few years. When you find yourself a job and move out. Find yourself a girl, maybe start a family."  
  
Connor tilted his head to the other side. "I'm not sure what you mean. I don't see why I'd move out and find someone else to live with. Unless..." His LED turned orange for a second, then settled back on blue. "Do you not want me around anymore, Hank?"  
  
Hank was still not used to Connor using his name. "That's not what I mean either." He averted his gaze. "I mean you're still young, you still have your whole life in front of you."  
  
"My age is subjective." Connor had added, still as awkward at comments as ever. "And you're not that old yourself Hank, if you keep watching your health you could easily serve 20 more years at the police station."  
  
Hank shook his head. "Don't you have..." He was moving his hand in a circular motion to try and illustrate his point better. "..things you want to do?" He looked at Connor again.  
  
"Things?" Connor squinted at him. "Elaborate please?"  
  
"Fucking urges Connor, I don't know!" Hank could feel his cheeks burning up. "I mean, do you remember that Tracy?"  
  
Connor seemed to catch on after the mention of the blue haired deviant. "By urges you meant sexual desire, am I correct, Hank?" He asked, as a matter of fact.  
  
Hank's face scrunched up. "I was thinking more of a romantic aspect, Connor." He could feel his breathing change.  
  
Connor seemed to think about it for a while. His LED changing to orange then back to blue, then back to orange. Hank could guess Connor had scanned him, that bastard. "I believe.." He started, and paused. Hank looked up at him from the couch. "I might have been expressing myself incorrectly."  
  
Hank shook his head, trying to figure out what Connor had meant by that. "Incorrectly? Connor what do you mea-" He was quickly cut off.  
  
"Wait here." After the simple command Connor dissapeared in Hank's room, leaving him sitting dumbfounded on the couch.  
  
Connor seemed to take some time, Hank had managed to watch a whole weather report on the TV by the time he heard the door open and Connor walk back in front of him. In his old Cyberlife suit nonetheless.  
  
Hank raised his eyebrows. "Connor wha-"  
  
"What do you think of me?" That question came out of nowhere. Hank didn't quite know how to answer that.  
  
Seeing Connor in the uniform again brought back memories. Their first meeting, how Hank acted as an asshole towards Connor who just wanted to do his job. But then time and time again Connor deviated from doing his mission. Opting to save Hank from falling off a roof, saving human lives at the broadcast tower, listening to Hank at Kamski's place, and sacrificing the revolution to save Hank.  
  
Hank ought to be thankful, but Connor's expression stopped him from expressing his gratitude. Connor seemed.. Anxious? His eyebrows were knotted, his brown eyes shining brighter. His hands were closed into fists, almost glued straight down his sides. Was he bracing for Hank's answer? Why?  
  
Hank took some time to think of what to say before settling on "I think you're an awkward fuck, Connor." That wasn't a lie.  
  
Connor seemed to take his time to analyze Hank's answer. He began to sweat a little under Connor's intense gaze. It was getting harder to breathe.  
  
"What do you think of me..." Connor seemed to catch on his breath. "..as a partner?"  
  
Partner? Hank squinted at him. "You seemed to want to fulfill the missions, and while you didn't always get to-"  
  
"Not that kind of partner." Connor cut him off.  
  
Oh.  
  
OH.  
  
Hank's eyes widened as several realizations struck him.  
  
Connor's obsession with keeping Hank healthy, cooking him breakfast, dinner and lunch. Going on runs together, dressing quite provocative. Paying no mind to others. Always looking at Hank, adjusting to his humour. Thinking of a future with him. Partners.  
  
Romantic partners.  
  
Hank's breath hitched. His heartbeat picked up, and cheeks began to burn. Connor must've picked up on this. While Connor may be oblivious, he's not stupid. Hank didn't know what to say. After Connor's LED changed from orange to blue, Hank watched as Connor looked down at himself, and back up.  
  
He turned around slowly, painfully slowly. His back now facing Hank.  
  
"Connor-" Hank tried to speak but Connor shushed him.  
  
"Just watch me, Hank." And that seemed to seal Hank's mouth shut, if only for a second.  
  
Hank's jaw fell slack right after Connor began to slip his blazer off his shoulders, one at a time.  
  
Was this...  
  
_Was this a strip tease?_  
  
Hank could hear Connor's breath hitch at points. He watched as Connor began to sway his hips from side to side in a slow rhythm. His Cyberlife blazer fell at his elbows, and Connor turned his head slightly to rest against his shoulder.  
  
His stare sent chills down Hank's spine. Connor blinked slowly and turned back away, letting the jacket hit the floor. Hank gulped.  
  
Connor turned to the side, swallowing whatever liquid acts as Android saliva. Hank watched his adams apple bob, then his eyes settled on his slender fingers uncuffing his shirt wrist buttons.  
  
Perhaps Hank should do something to stop this, but he really didn't want to at this point.  
  
Connor's hips were still swaying sensually, doing things to Hank he never guessed they could do. Connor reached for his tie and loosened it up enough to slip off his collar. His hand slid down the tie  until he began to pull at it. He leaned forward while still tugging at the tie, his back arched as he settled his gaze on Hank.  
  
Hank was long gone over the line of slight arousal, and Connor could tell. A slight smirk appeared on the Android's face, and Hank cursed to himself.  
  
Slowly Connor straightened back up, the tie sliding out of his grip. He turned around again to face Hank head on, still wearing that smirk.  
  
Hank was now hyperaware of his body. He was aware of his deep breaths, of his silent grunts, and of his growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. His jeans were beginning to feel tighter and tighter.  
  
Connor looked down at his shirt, guiding Hank's eyes down to the round buttons on it. Slowly, one by one, Connor's slender fingers unbuttoned the shirt. Each button revealed more of Connor's pale skin. Hank's mouth was beginning to feel dry.  
  
He stood there, with his stomach slightly exposed. Hank could see a trail of hair from the waistband of his pants. The guys at Cyberlife really went all out with Connor's model. Hank dreads seeing what lays down below. If the sex Androids were anything to go off, then Connor must have it all.

Connor turned his back to Hank once more. His hips were still swaying oh-so slowly. His white shirt slowly slid down his arms, as if it was made of silk, revealing more and more skin as seconds passed by. "Hank~" Connor dragged out the name. "Are you feeling aroused?" The shirt slid down to his wrists, revealing Connor's bare back.  
  
If Hank could concentrate, he could count every mole that's on Connor's back. But he can't. "That should be fucking obvious." He just about managed to mutter back, his voice hoarse.  
  
Connor's shirt hit the floor with an audible thud. His back was well defined, and his skin looked soft. Hank wondered if it was as soft to the touch as it seemed, his fingers itching to feel. Connor hugged his body, running his hands up and down slowly, caressing his skin.  
  
Slowly turning back around, Hank took in the scene. Connor's hips, Connor's stomach, Connor's chest. From the tips of his fingers to the top of his collarbone, Hank took it all in. Connor seemed to have several moles on his chest also, something you would have never seen, yet is still there. Hank feels as if he's found some secret and he intends to keep it that way.  
  
The teasing wasn't done, as Hank followed the movement of Connor's arm. It started from his face, then slid down to his neck, and Connor trailed it down his body to his pants. It left a trail of fake saliva where Connor mustv'e licked his hand. It made the skin below it glisten in the dim lighting. His black tie still dangling loosely, almost like a ribbon.  
  
Fuck, Connor was beautiful.  
  
Brown eyes stared down at blue, as Connor slowly danced towards hank. He skillfully unbuttoned his pants with one hand, giving enough slack for them to slide down a little until they revealed bright blue boxer shorts. _Classy._  
  
"Hank~" Connor repeated once more, and Hank could only grunt back. His mind was going fuzzy, and he would like to blame it on alcohol. Except he was as sober as day at the moment. Maybe a glass of whiskey wouldn't hurt.  
  
Connor danced closer, and closer, until he was right in front of Hank. His brown eyes seemed dim now, clouded with desire. It still felt weird to see Connor express emotions. But that didn't stop from Hank grabbing the tie and pulling Connor on his lap. He felt Connor's legs hug him tight, and felt Connor's weight sit down on top of him. Connor was all he could see.  
  
All he could think of.  
  
All he could feel.  
  
Only Connor.  
  
Connor.  
  
_Connor?_  
  
"...Connor?" Hank felt something wet. Something smelled...  
  
Of dog?  
  
"...lieutenant!"  
  
Connor? That was Connor's voice. Wait, weren't they just...?  
  
**SLAP**  
  
"Wake uplieutenant!"  
  
Hank was brought back to reality. He felt disoriented. Lost. Where was he? What happened to them two?  
  
"Connor.." Hank slurred. "Where's my strip tease?"  
  
Connor seemed to take some time to think this over, as he answered after an audible pause. "I think you are reffering to dream you mustv'e just had." He answered. "I thought I told you to stop drinking lieutenant."  
  
"What happened to just Hank?" He questioned Connor. "What happened to _Hank~_ in that sweet voice?"  
  
He felt himself get hoisted up. "I think we should get you to sober up, lieutenant." He felt being dragged, probably to the bathroom. Again.  
  
No, he didn't want to sober up. He wants his strip tease. "Connor~" Hank wailed, but that didn't stop Connor from dragging him to the bathroom.  
  
_"Maybe some other time, lieutenant."_

**Author's Note:**

> "And then Connor bought despacito 2 on vinyl" - Harry 2k18  
> Thanks to my 'friends' Harry and Reuben and Vince and Junne for reading through this.  
> Love ya guys


End file.
